Penguin High
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: During an attack on the penguins, me, the villains and the penguins get turned into Teenage humans! Watch as we go through highschool and the issues of purberty, love, drama, and a lot of fights. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Transformation

Blowhole was working on his newest invention. He was going to make sure that the penguins weren't going to outsmart him this time. He had been planning this for a long time. Capture them, use his newest invention and win. Only there was one small problem about that…

"VICTOR!"

Blowhole winced at the sound of his first name being yelled out. It was his older sister, an Irish setter named Chey, or Cartoongirl as everyone called her. She growled as she knocked his lab's door down. You'd think that for someone so small wouldn't be able to do that. But she wasn't a normal dog, she was an evil sorceress. So that made it even worst.

"What in Hades' name did you do to my lucky sunglasses?" She growled.

"Nothing!" The one dolphin exclaimed. "I didn't touch them! I've been in here all day."

She glared at him.

"If you don't believe me talk to Mother or the lobsters. Heck you can even check the security cameras if you have to. But I'm telling you, I never touched them, nor have I seen them."

She growled and walked out.

Blowhole sighed. He went back to his invention. He was quite pleased with it. He was positive that it was going to work.

"Hallo Dr. Mammal Fish!" Hans smiled as he suddenly appeared in front of the evil dolphin.

"Ahh!"

Blowhole accidently dropped his invention, but managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Hans! You almost made me drop my newest invention!"

"You relax Blowhole, you're sister invited us over for a team up against the penguins." Clemson replied, coming around him and standing next to his lover.

"She didn't tell me that." Blowhole pouted.

Savio slithered up, humming a song. It was easy to tell that he had some good luck during the week and it was trying his best not to rub it in.

"Hello." He greeted. "So what's mo- I mean Chey's meaning for us to gather here?

"Why I'll tell you boys," she replied, in the door way. She had her signature lucky sunglasses and spiked collar on as she walked in.

They stepped back. Whatever she had planned was going to be big. They knew she was very evil, more evil than all of them compared together. And when she failed, she was determined to make it up and make sure that no one would make a fool out of her again.

"Boys, prepared to be amazed. For my plan is so brilliant, that no one, not even the greatest, smartest and evilest villain has ever thought of it!"

"I'm right here you know!" Blowhole snapped.

"You're not the greatest or the evilest, now shut up."

Blowhole crossed his flippers and pouted. Cartoongirl ignored him and paced around them. The followed her movement, feeling intimidated by the way she was walking around him.

"We all know how the penguins are strong now, but what about when they were helpless, wittle babies?" she asked. "Babies can't defend themselves. They can't do anything by themselves. Which is why I have brought you here."

"What's the connection with the babies and penguins?" Savio asked.

"Simple, my dear sweet boa," She replied, holding his chin. "We are turning the penguins back into their small, weak, defenseless baby state. With the help of Blowy's newest invention!"

Blowhole hugged his invention, worried that his sister would do something horrible to his precious "baby" since he worked so hard on it.

"Don't worry my little brother, nothing bad will happen to your precious invention."

"How can I trust you?"

She glared at him and he gulped. He clutched his precious invention closer.

"Let's just go."

At the penguins HQ their intruder alert went off. The penguins went over.

"Kowalski, status report!" Skipper demanded.

"There's an intruder in the zoo!" Kowalski replied.

"Move out!"

The penguins flipped onto their ice berg to see Cartoongirl, Dr. Blowhole, Hans, Savio and Clemson right in front of him.

"Hello pen-goo-ins…" Blowhole grinned.

"It's a team up!" Skipper growled.

"No duh Dumb-dumb!" Hans stated, "What was your first clue?"

"Say gah-gah!" Clemson exclaimed, holding up Blowhole's invention.

"Rico, smoke bomb!"

Rico regurgitated a smoke bomb, covering the penguins and their habitat. The villains looked around as smoke had surrounded them too. Cartoongirl growled as she sniffed the surrounding area. She looked around, keeping an eye out for the penguins. Her ears picked up a noise coming new Clemson.

"Clemson watch out!"

Clemson turned his head, only to be kicked in the head by Skipper. The invention flew up, shooting a green light surrounding them and the penguins. They screamed in surprise, before they blacked out.


	2. The Announcement

**96DarkAngel- Yes it will**

**Childish- Oh you will**

**Fangirl- Don't worry… you will… And that is good! Evil doesn't make that fun either… but she's so persuasive…**

**Starfire207- sure you can... what happens behind there? I might use it… *evil grin* **

**DBL- Um… yay?**

**Ocean- I know. It's not fun. Yes you can. **

**Hans- knock it off, your acting sucks. **

**Yin and Yang Chan- Uh… yea…**

**KarenKook- you will.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Announcement

The villains and penguins groaned as they stood up. Everyone gasped in horror as they looked at each other.

"You're human!" They exclaimed. "What do you mean I'm human?"

Cartoongirl was a seventeen girl with black hair with red highlights, brown eyes, wearing a black tank top, jeans and sneakers. She was standing at 5'1 with an hour glass figure. Blowhole was a seventeen boy with silver hair, a metal eye, a tall thin body, wearing a gray T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. He was about 6'3. Clemson had short red hair, neon blue-green eyes wearing a red T-shirt, jeans and running shoes. He was 5'6. Hans had black hair, golden brown eyes, wearing a blue T-shirt. Savio was a tall teen with golden hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a green shirt.

Skipper was in his late teens with black hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a cameo shirt. Kowalski was tall in his late teens with messy, black hair and navy blue eyes. Rico was medium height, with black hair in a Mohawk with baby blue eyes. Private was the youngest, being 13, with black hair and ocean blue eyes.

"What the hell did you do to us?" Skipper demanded.

"You kicked the invention out of my hand!" Clemson argued.

"Guys! Now is not that time to fight!" Hans snapped. "We have to figure how we are going to get out of this!"

Cartoongirl leaned against the side of the penguin habitat, cleaning her sunglasses off. She's been a human before and didn't have a problem with it, unlike the boys. She looked up to see Blowhole practically crying, Savio hissing that he couldn't stand up, and Private and Rico, were looking over their new bodies. Hans, Clemson, and Skipper were fighting. Kowalski was looking over Blowhole's now broken invention.

"So what do we do?" Private asked.

"Go to school, find someplace to stay…" Cartoongirl replied.

"But me and Blowhole can't walk." Savio hissed.

"We'll teach you." Private smiled.

Skipper slapped him. Private rubbed the back of his head.

"We don't offer villains help!" Skipper snapped.

Cartoongirl took a hold of Blowhole, lifting him up.

"Someone help Savio, we're going back to the lair."

Hans took a hold of Savio and lifted him up. They all started walking back to Blowhole's lair. When they got there Cartoongirl and Hans sat Blowhole and Savio on the couch.

"MOM! Can you come here for a minute!?" Chey yelled.

"COMING!" Crystal called.

Chey smiled as she looked at her little brother, who had his head buried in his knees. She rolled his eyes. She knew he could be whiny, but this was ridiculous!

"Vic, don't be such a downer. Smile!"

"How am I supposed to smile when I'm a hyooman and I'm going to have to go back to school?" He sobbed.

"What's so bad about school?" Private asked.

"Everything except learning!" Blowhole exclaimed.

"Great… I should've known." Chey replied.

Crystal came in, then stopped when she several humans in her son's lair.

"Chey?"

"Yea mom?"

"What are all these humans doing here? You know Victor…"

"Victor will be fine because he's a human right now." Cartoongirl stated pointing at Blowhole.

The one eyed villain looked and give a gentle smiled as he wave to his mother.

"Hello mother…"

"What happened to my baby?" She demanded going to him.

"Evil plan gone horribly wrong mother…" Blowhole replied. "It turned us all into humans, and now we can't change back."

"Well, then I guess I'm just going to have to myself into a human to watch over you teenagers. It's not the first time I raised some," She stated, looking at Cartoongirl and Blowhole, who chuckled nervously.

She walked out. She should've known something was bound to happen like this when they're causing the penguins demise, but she didn't expect they would turn themselves into humans! She sighed. What's the worst that could happen? She's raised Blowhole through his teen years, and he was very well behaved… up until he met a certain seal. She shook her head and went over to the intercom.

"All lobsters meet in the conference room immediately. I repeat all lobsters meet in the conference room that is all."

After a while Crystal was standing on a podium, looking over the many lobsters that her son has worked for him.

"My, he was a lot…" she noted to herself. She cleared her throat and they all looked at her. "I bet you all are wondering why I called you here. Well, Victor, Chey, the Hobokeners and the penguins have been humanized."

She paused to hear the lobsters gasped. She nodded.

"Yes I know. It's quite a shock. Victor is having some trouble adjusting to it. But for the mean time we will act like nothing has happened. They will attend human schooling so you won't see them for most of the day."

"School? Are you sure that's such a good idea Crystal? Doc hates humans…" One of the lobsters spoke up.

"I know. But he'll just have to live with it right now. So Victor, Chey and others will be staying here. I will turn myself into a human to be their legal guardian. Till then, that will be all."

She left as the lobsters talked among themselves. She knew that this was going to be a very odd adventure for them.


	3. Registration

**Starfire207- I think I get it. **

**96DarkAngle- Yes it is. **

**Childish- Yes she can.**

**Brainiac- She has her own way. **

**Fangirl- It's true.**

**Yang and Yin Chan- **

**Yin- Yes it is.**

**Yang- okay.**

**Ocean- Yep. It's going to be weird. They'll be Juniors, except for Private. **

**Serpentina13- Well here's another chapter!**

**DBL- You will, promise. **

**SamCarter121314- You will. **

**Kowalski- Could be worst. She could be me. *grins***

* * *

Chapter 3: Registration

Crystal had no idea on how she was going to do this. Being a human was complicating. There were many things that they were going to need, birth certificate, social security, and other stuff. She stated working on everything that they were going to need if they were going to be humans. Crystal smiled, pleased at the work that she had to do, and how she stood up all night doing. She yawned and put the papers in a folder.

"MOTHER!" Blowhole called.

Crystal sighed. She walked out of her secret military room and locked it. She walked into the living area to see her son flat on his face. She chuckled and went over to him. She sat him up and dusted him off.

"Trying to walk again baby?" She asked.

"Yes…" he replied feebly.

"It's okay sweetie." She yawned.

"Mother, did you get any sleep last night?"

"I'm afraid not honey, I was working all night. But I'll be okay," she replied with a tired smile.

"I'll try and keep everyone quiet while you sleep." Blowhole offered.

She patted his head.

"Thank you sweetie. I'll see you in a couple of hours; we'll need to get you ready for school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Of course, I have to feel out papers for the school registration. How else do you think that you and everyone else is going to be able to go to school? Not mention that I need to get a house, a job…"

"Mother that seems a lot…" he replied.

"I know. Now I'll change myself into a human, after I take my nap. Good night."

Blowhole watched her as she left. He couldn't help but feel bad. She stood up all night doing something that was for them, offering to get a job as she turned into a human, find a house… he felt terrible. She was doing this all for them, and they had nothing to return her for.

Cartoongirl walked in, in her pajamas, yawning. She crawled on the couch and curled up.

"Chey?" Blowhole asked.

"What?" she muttered.

"We should do something nice for mom."

"Like what?"

"Get her a job."

"How? She's a penguin."

"But she's going to turn herself into a hyooman. We should get her a good paying job. I know! We can get her a job as a scientist!"

"How? You do that that's like almost impossible to do right?"

"Not with my genius brain it's not. But I'm going to need your laptop."

She groaned and got up. She sulked to her room and grabbed her laptop. She saw Savio sleeping in her bed, sucking on her blue teddy's bear arm. She didn't bother waking him up, suggesting that it would be best not to. She walked back into the living sitting her laptop in front of him.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I'll make a computer link that will instantly have mother be able to work as a scientist in a lab here in New York. That way Mother gets a good paying job, she'll be able to buy a house for us to live in till we return to normal."

"Smart. Now I'm going to sleep. Savio kicked me out of my room."

"How'd he do that?"

"He pushed me out, while he was asleep."

"Ouch."

"No kidding. Say anything while I'm trying to sleep I'll kill you."

"Got it." Blowhole answered as he stated typing.

Cartoongirl smiled as she wrapped her blanket around her and fell asleep on the couch. Blowhole grinned as he got through the security, and every computer program there was. He managed to get her a job. He cracked his knuckles and shut the computer. She was all set.

"I am so good." He mused to himself. "Not even Kowalski could've done that."

After a few hours of watching TV, Blowhole looked up to see Hans coming out.

"Good morning Doctor…."

"Shh!" Blowhole hissed.

Hans gave him a confused look. Blowhole pointed to his sleeping sister and put a finger to his lips, motioning for the once puffin villain to be quiet. Hans nodded, and went straight into the kitchen. Hans grabbed the apron and started cooking.

"BEAKFAST!" he called.

Cartoongirl yelped and fell off the couch. She growled. She was going to kill Hans. All she wanted to do was sleep, but he just had to let everyone know breakfast was ready. She sulked into the kitchen, to see Hans carrying a plate of pancakes over to the table. She stuck her leg out and tripped him. He fell, causing the pancakes to fly up and land all over him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Waking me up." She answered.

"Sorry…"

"You better be."

**3 hours later**

Crystal woke up from her nap and went into her lap. She pulled out a machine and stepped into it.

"Computer, turn me into a human."

"_Request granted, turning you into a human now." _

A beam of light surrounded her, turning her into a tall human women, with black hair in a bun, green eyes, wearing a white T-shirt, black pants, and flat shoes. She was in her late fifties (but she looked like she was in her thirties).

"Time to sign them up for school." She replied, walking out of the room.

She walked in to see them watching TV, talking or fighting. She sighed and whistled loudly. They turned to look at her. She smiled and grabbed her purse.

"Okay boys and Chey. It's time to get you into high school."

"Mother, before we go, can I show you something first?" Blowhole asked.

"Of course sweetie. What is it?"

He pulled out Chey's laptop and started typing on it.

"Well since we're going to be humans, I had, in the kindness of my heart, got you a job in a scientist hyooman lab. That way you'll have a great job, a way to buy a house, and I even bought a car from Chey's hidden money!"

"You did what?" Cartoongirl growled.

"Uh…"

"I'll deal with you later." She growled.

"Okay. Now can Victor and Savio walk?"

"One moment…" Chey replied. She pulled a shark mask and a mongoose mask causing the two kids to run. "There."

"That wasn't funny!" They exclaimed.

"Yes it was." Skipper laughed.

"Okay, that's enough. Now let's get going." Crystal replied as they walked out.

Outside was a large silver minivan. Blowhole grinned at his accomplishment. Crystal opened the car doors and everyone piled in. Crystal got in the front seat.

"Wait… I don't have my driver's license!"

"Don't worry mother, I got that covered." He pulled out a license with Crystal's human face on it.

"Victor you are the greatest son ever."

"I know, that's why I'm the good child." He grinned.

Chey stated gagging. After a while they arrived at the high school. They walked in. A women with curly red hair, wearing glasses, slacks and a flannel shirt. She looked up.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm here to sign my kids in for high school, please."

"How many?"

"Nine."

"Okay," the women replied, handing her the papers she needed. Crystal went over to the side of the room and stated filling them. After a while she handed them back.

"Will the children be started today or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay. See you kids tomorrow."

Everyone looked at each other. Tomorrow, their adventure was to begin.


	4. The Tour

**Starfire207- We're going to need it. **

**96DarkAngel- You still can't find Dark? Hmm… for some reason I haven't seen Evil around either or Emo. Or any of them! And they were supposed to be hosting with me! They must be hanging out together. **

**Fangirl-Yes it will**

**Childish- Don't worry you'll find her.**

**Brainiac- Okay. **

**Serpentina13- Glad you like it so much. **

**Yang and Yin Chan- I made a Teen Titan thing? Where? I love Teen Titans! Robin is so hot. *drools* **

**Yin- Get over it. Could be worse. **

**Privaterookie24- Thank you.**

**Ocean- I've seen him in an apron before. When he was teamed up with Blowy when he erased Skipper's memory. He was in the kitchen unit making brownies. And I have one thing to say about that… WHY CAN'T I MAKE BROWNIES AS GOOD AS HIS? WHY? And that was my tactic for getting to walk. Skarmory or Houndoom? There both good choices. *mutters about which one I would pick* Hmm… which one… well I'll go with Skarmory because I never had a steel type before. **

**Han- Clemson has one two? Dude can't even cook! He burns all his food!**

**CureAnimeLover- Fun? Uh… I guess…**

**Domino- Could be worst.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Tour

**Cartoongirl's POV**

If it's one thing I hate, it's getting up in the morning. The second thing, witnessing my brother to start geeking up on his first day.

"What are you wearing?" I demanded to him.

He looked down at his shirt.

"What? My sweater vest? I thought it was good choice."

His sweater vest was blue, gray and yellow. I swear he was trying to get himself beat up on his first day. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to him to make sure that he gets beat up.

"Couldn't you pick something else? Something less… geeky?"

"Isn't it that we're supposed to look our best? You know set an example?"

"Sure get beat up."

"**That would be hilarious." **Evil grinned.

I ignored her and went into my room, look for something to wear.

"Let's see… needs to be wash, wash, wash, wash, wash,"

"**Maybe it would be helpful if you cleaned your room and put your dirty laundry in the laundry room so you won't have this problem." **Motherly told me.

"What are you? My mother?"

"**I'm the mother side of you." **

"Fat chance. Disorganization is my organization. Now what to wear?"

"**I would suggest something that would make you look professional. Preferably a dress shirt and some slacks." **Brainy offered.

"Uh no. I'm going to school, not a business meeting. Anyone else?"

"**Simple," **Evil stated, **"A black tank top, Chey's fingerless leather gloves, black jeans, the one with the chain, not Emo's favorite pair with the gold pins on them, black shoes and a leather jacket." **

"**Are you trying to make her look like she's in a gang?"** Angel demanded.

"**What's the point?" ** Emo asked.

"There is none." I stated, taking the clothes that Evil suggested and putting them on. "And lets on not forget you baby."

I picked up my lucky sunglasses and cooed at them. What? I had these since I was a puppy through my time of horror. I sat them on my head.

"**So are you going to let Chrystal drive you like everyone else?"** Fangirl ask.

"Nope. I'm taking my motorcycle."

"**But you don't know where the school's at!" **Brainy protested.

"I'll just follow her."

**3****rd**** Person **

After everyone had loaded into the van, except Cartoongirl who was riding her motorcycle from Hades. She put her helmet on and started following them. When they arrived, Cartoongirl parked her motorcycle and took off her helmet. She got off and walked towards the school.

"Whoa… New girl is hot!" she heard one of boys exclaimed.

She ignored him and continued walking in. She heard several people talking about Blowhole's eye and growled. If anyone dared hurt him, she would kill them. Her and the boys walked into the Principal's office.

"Welcome to Central Park East High school!" The principal smiled. He was a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes. "I am your new Principal, Mr. Reeds."

"Uh hey, I'm Chey, call me Cartoongirl, this is my little brother Victor Blowhole, our friends Savio, Hans, Clemson, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private." Cartoongirl introduced.

"Glad to have you at our school! There is a load of opportunities for you to discover. Now it's protocol that one of our students will give our new students a tour of the tour.

"What a splendid idea!" Private smiled.

Skipper was about to slap him, but Kowalski had grabbed his hand before he could.

"So who's gonna show us around?" Savio asked.

A tall lanky girl with black hair and stormy gray eyes wearing a green T-shirt and jeans walked in.

"This is Ocean. She'll be showing you around."

Savio couldn't help but stare at her. It was his girlfriend! But what was she doing her? Shouldn't she be back in Hoboken with Lulu and Rhonda?

"Should we get going?"

Everyone nodded. They headed out. When they had left the office, Savio pulled her aside.

"What are you doing here?"

"Heard you guys turned human and decided to join too. Plus I don't want anyone flirting with my man." Ocean stated.

"I love it when you're sneaky." Savio grinned.

"Make out later you two. You still need to show us the school." Hans told his sister.

"Fine, follow me." She muttered.

After a while of touring the school, a medium, muscular boy with black hair and green eyes appeared. Two other boys were with him. One was tall, skinny with blond hair, the other was the same size was the first one with brown hair.

"Well, well, look what we got here boys. New kids. And if it isn't Ocean. What are you doing?"

"Showing them around. They're old friends of mine."

"Well isn't that thoughtful."

"Bug off and die Luke!" She hissed.

"I would love too, but you know I rule the school." He smirked. He turned his head to see Cartoongirl. "Well hello hottie! What are you doing here?"

"Ignoring you."

"Hard to get aren't you?"

"Die." She growled. She took a hold of Ocean's arm dragging her away. The boys followed her. They looked at each other worriedly. This was not going to start well.


	5. Trip to the Nurse's

**96DarkAngel- Still no sign of Dark? Wait a minute… Of course! I know where she's at! *slaps head and Dark falls out* Out. You've been in my head long enough. **

**Dark: *growls at me* **

**Get. **

**Fangirl- That I enjoy.**

**Brainiac- Really? Why did you do? **

**Starfire207- Go ahead. I'll help you. **

**Serpentina13- I will. **

**Yin and Yang Chan- Yep.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Trip to the Nurse's

Blowhole took notes over what Ocean said. He really didn't want this to go wrong. It was one thing plotting against the human race, but becoming part of it? He was sure he had full filled his worst nightmare. But the whole time his sister just got angrier with each time.

"That's it!" She exclaimed and punched the concrete wall, making a crack in the wall.

They heard another crack and it wasn't from the wall. They winced.

"MOTHER F******!" Cartoongirl swore angrily, clutching her hand in pain.

"Leave it to my sister to break her hand on the first day of school." Blowhole sighed.

Private looked at her in shock.

"Cartoongirl!" Skipper exclaimed. She winced in pain as she cradled her hand.

"I'm going to need the Nurse."

"I'll show you there." Ocean replied.

The boys looked at each other. Blowhole shook his head as Ocean lead Cartoongirl to the nurse. They followed her. They arrived to see the nurse was an old white haired woman.

"Can I help you?" She asked as they walked in.

"Yes, we're new here and my sister broke her hand." Blowhole replied.

"How'd she do that?" The nurse asked.

"I punched the wall in anger. Let's just say that when something irks me, I'm going to take my anger out one way or another."

"And punching the wall was the best thing?"

"I could punch my brother and damage every bone in his body." Cartoongirl grinned.

"Never mind." The nurse sighed. "I'll call the hospital."

Cartoongirl rolled her eyes. Humans and hospitals. She can handle herself. She's done it before and no one cared about helping her before. Everything she's done she's done all on her own.

Blowhole shook his head. He knew that his sister had some… anger issues. But she needed some other outlet to let them out. This was the fifth time she had broken her hand. He knew that Crystal wasn't going to be happy.

Cartoongirl hissed as the nurse touched her hand one more time.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Blowhole covered it. The nurse gave him a confused look. He grinned sheepishly.

"Um… just to keep her from screaming." He answered.

The nurse nodded and went to her phone and started making her call. What a great way to start the first day of school.


	6. Class Schedules

**96DarkAngel- It'll be fine, I had worst.**

**Dark- You want though it was boring there? You had to sit with me for a three hour lecture with Blowhole! **

**Fangirl- Sorry.**

**Metallica2400- You ain't my mom! **

**Yin and Yang Chan- okay…**

* * *

Chapter 6: Class Schedules

Blowhole sighed as he looked at his schedule and his sister's. He had managed to hack into the school's computer and made sure that she had every class with her. He didn't want to be too far from her. Especially since they were in a HUMAN school. He already knew that he was going to be on the bottom of the food chain and that Cartoongirl was going to protect him.

He walked into the house to see Cartoongirl's hand in a cast. He smiled at her and hand her, her schedule.

"Here sis. I got you, your schedule."

"Thanks bro. I'm glad I punched with my left hand instead of my right."

"Good thing too." He smiled.

Hans and Clemson were running after each other, smiling. Obviously happy that they were together in their classes or just wanted to make out once again. Savio just walked in without caring.

Private came in, pale. Obviously still upset about hearing the bad word Cartoongirl said earlier. Skipper was comforting him. He glared at her as she was looking at the paper in her hand. She looked angry at some of the classes she has.

"I have Chemistry? Really?"

"You know everything about it." Blowhole told her.

"Because it was Skipper's fault! I had to miss eight months of fun to teach you everything you know!"

Skipper just glared at her.

"At least I know how to shut my mouth when kids are around."

Skipper and Cartoongirl just glared at each other. Blowhole shook his head. As much as he loved his sister, he know that she would do anything to cause Skipper pain, which he enjoys but has to keep it down since Skipper and Crystal had started dating, and since Skipper had turned into a teen, that relationship would not be able to last for the time being.

"Really now? Is that all? Why don't you just have some cookies that Crystal left for us, or I'll end the fighting myself." Savio hissed.

Skipper looked terrified, while Cartoongirl just raised a brow, not frighten at all. She had developed a backbone for the years of abuse she had gone through, so standing up to Savio was no problem. Actually she didn't have a problem to standing up to anyone anymore.

"Anyway...!" Blowhole chuckled nervously, pulling his sister away. "Can we not get into a fight or break anything? Mother would kill us."

Skipper rolled his eyes.

"So what classes do you have Blowhole?"

"Chemistry, Calculus, English 11, Gym…"

"Do we really have to take that? I hate gym."

"Why don't you use your mag-ow!" Private exclaimed as Skipper smacked him.

"Don't give the villains help!"

"Sorry Skippah."

Savio just shook his head and left the room. He was getting suspicious why Clemson and Hans weren't there with the rest of them. He went up to one of the doors and leaned against it. He could hear movement. He smirked and opened the door slightly. He could see Hans and Clemson sitting across each other.

"So what do you have first hour?" Hans asked.

"Math, you?"

"Same! Okay my turn, what about second hour?"

"I have uh, History, you?"

"Aw… I have Gym…"

"That sucks… my turn! Do you have uh… Chemistry for third hour?"

"No, I have Kissistry…" The former puffin grinned.

Clemson looked at his paper, not catching onto the joke.

"Kissistry? I didn't see that on the… Oh!" he replied, catching on.

Hans grinned as Clemson looked away bashfully. They looked at each other for a moment, shut their eyes and leaned forward to kiss. Savio had walked in and was leaning against the wall, arms crossed with an amused smile on his face.

"Well isn't that adorable?" He hissed with a smile.

Hans and Clemson immediately pulled back and turned to look at him, both blushing. Savio chuckled darkly and went up to them.

"You both just amuse me, you know? Still hiding from others even though everyone knows you're together."

Their blushes deepened as they stood up with Savio circling them, like prey.

"I swear I could just eat you up."

"Don't you have somewhere to go make out with my sister somewhere?" Hans asked.

"Nope. This is more entertaining."

Clemson blushed more. Savio smirked. He loved getting them to crack under his look. He was the fearest boa in all of Hoboken. No one was not afraid of him… okay two people weren't. Hans had pulled Clemson away from him. Ever since they started dating each of them had gotten really protected of one another, except that Clemson got jealous easily whenever Hans flirted with someone else.

"Shouldn't you be more concern about your classes?"

"They'll be fine. I think I'll leave you two alone for your Kissistry lesson." He smirked, leaving them alone.


	7. A Mark

Chapter 7: A Mark

Savio was sitting in his at the lab table twirling a pencil in his hand. He was so bored. He looked over to see Cartoongirl making a paper airplane, Kowalski writing, and Clemson sleeping. He sighed and looked back at the board.

"Now can anyone tell me what is 765 multiplying 34 divided by the square root of 16?"

Kowalski and Cartoongirl's hand shoot up. Savio tilted his head in confusion. When did Cartoongirl answer questions about math?

"Cartoongirl?"

"The answer is 652.25." She stated.

"That is correct."

Cartoongirl just nodded. When the teacher turned around Cartoongirl slapped her forehead. She muttered something to herself, something dark it looked like. Savio looked at her for a few moments, then quickly pulled out a piece of paper and told the kid next to him to pass it to her.

Cartoongirl received the note and opened it.

_When did you get good at math?_

Cartoongirl started writing. She passed it back. Savio took a hold of it and looked at it.

_When I was teaching Vic everything when his memory was erased._

He passed the note.

_Oh. Then why did you look so angry?_

She handed it back.

_I'm trying not to end up a nerd okay? Something clicked in my brain, alright. _

To her.

_Okay, no need to get so huffy. _

And finally back to him.

_Screw you._

Savio chuckled when she wrote that. He was about to write again when the teacher called on him. He looked up.

"Uh… yes?"

"The problem?"

"Other than that horrible shirt?" He asked.

The class burst into a fit of giggles. The teacher looked at him with a scowling face. Savio just smiled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were talking about the math problem. The answer is 27."

"Thank you, Mr. Pisano." He replied, walking off. He went back to his lesson. "Now if A is divided by B then added by C squared you will get your answer."

**Cartoongirl's POV**

For the love of God! I hate math. I blame Vic and Brainy for this.

"**Hey!" **Brainy complained. **"I'm right here you now! And if it wasn't for me then you wouldn't be as smart as you were today!" **

"I wish I wasn't," I muttered. The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff. I hate Math. I went to my locker and opened it. I looked at my schedule. Son of a… I had Gym. I rather die.

"**Ocean probably has her dagger with her… All you need to do is to take it and plunged it into your chest." **Evil told me.

"Right… and while I'm at it, I'll go on a murderous rampage and kill everyone that has betrayed me." I replied sarcastically.

"**Pain, the outlet to death." **Emo stated.

"**That wouldn't be a bad idea." **Evil grinned.

I shut my locker.

"I'm ditchin' this hour. I ain't doin' Gym."

Childish started to giggle and I looked at her with a confused look. What the hell was she laughing at this time?

"**I'm laughing at your accent! I love it! It's so Indiana like! All red neck and country like. It's so funny! Say it again! Say it again!" **

I raised a brow at her. Was she serious? I rolled my eyes. Great.

"Are you okay sis?"

I looked up to see Blowhole.

"Yea I'm fine. What do you want?"

"I'm coming along with you to Gym."

"Oh joy… I was thinking about ditchin'. Wanna join?"

"Are you sure? Won't mother get mad?"

"No. We'll just cruise the school causing trouble. Won't that be fun?"

Blowhole shook his head. Of course let it be my villainous brother end up being the goody-two-shoe geek of the school.

"No. What if we get in trouble and get detention?"

"Then we'll have a rep." I grinned.

The bell rang and Blowhole's eye widen. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the gym. I groaned. He was seriously going to force me to do gym?

"**Exercise will be good for you. It'll strengthen the body and mind." **Motherly told me.

I growled. Blowhole and I crashed through the doors.

"Blowhole! You're late!" The gym teacher barked at us.

"Sorry, but my hand got slammed into the locker and was stuck, and my dear sweet brother had to rescue me from the evil locker."

There were several snickers around the room.

"And the note?"

"Note? Oh that note. Vic's mutated bunny ate it."

More snickers. The teacher glared at me. Angel slapped her forehead. Blowhole shook his head. I just stood there grinning. What can I say? I like to irritate people. Especially people who is going to make me do something that I hate. That reminds me… I'm going to pour hot sauce in my brother's milk this lunch.

"**How devious," **Evil smirked. **"Pulling a mean prank on your overly emotional brother. Evil." **

"Victor, get yourself change,"

Blowhole took off to the men's' room.

"And you…"

"Whatcha ya want? Me to climb the rope?"

I snapped my fingers and arrived to the top of the rope. Everyone was looking up at me. Talking and asking how I got up there so fast.

"Or… I could run a half mile. Trust me." I had lowered down to where I was floating upside down above him. "I'm not normal sir. I'm more than a normal girl. I can do things that kids can only dream. And believe me sir, anything you want me to do, I can do anything in a moment of seconds."

"What are you? A magician?"

"Something like that." I shrugged.

"Then knock it off with the magic!"

"How can I? I was born with this magic. I can't undo it. I can control it, is that's what you want?"

"You have ten seconds before I give you detention." He growled at him.

"And that's gonna do, what exactly?"

"**You're digging yourself a hole. Stop now." **Angel told me.

"**I think it's fun! She's getting a kick out of him! Haha! Get it? A kick? Because he's the gym teacher?" **Childish laughed.

"**You know the saying, no pain no gain." **Creative replied.

"Ten… nine…"

"Okay Mr. Grinch. No reason to go bananas." I replied lowering to the ground. "Keep your gym shorts on."

Blowhole had come back. He was watching me and the gym teacher. I just stood there grinning. He pulled the detention slip out and wrote on it.

"Detention."

I took it and started heading out.

"See ya, suckers." I told the class and headed out.

**Private's POV**

I was walking around to get to my next class. It was so different than being a penguin and working with Skippah, K'walski and Rico. I was looking at my schedule, trying to figure out where my next class was. Without realizing it, I had bumped into someone. We fell towards the ground. I looked up to see a blond hair girl. She looked familiar.

"Oh I am so sorry!" I apologized. I went over to her and helped her up. "I didn't see you! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you new? I've never seen you around before."

"Yes I am. I'm Private. And you are?"

"Call me DBL, everyone else does."

"Nice to meet you DBL… hmm… that sounds familiar…"

"Really?"

"Oh yes, but I'll worry about it later. Can he you help me? I'm looking for room 158."

"I know where that's at! I'm in that room! Follow me!" DBL exclaimed, taking my hand and pulling towards the room.

"Thank you so much!" I smiled.

"No prob!"

**Hans' POV**

I grinned when I saw Clemson coming towards me. I snickered as I hide behind the opening behind the lockers. I had managed to find it thanks to some kids. When Clemson walked by, I reached out and grabbed him. He let out a squeal.

"Calm down Clemy. It's just me." I grinned.

Clemson looked at me.

"Hans? What was that for? You scared me!"

"Sorry babe. But there's something that I've wanted to show you."

"What?"

"There's been some talk about a space behind classrooms. And I know just what's behind them." I pulled Clemson closer, the blush forming on his face. I had taken his hand and pulled him behind the walls.

"Hans, what are you doing?" Clemson asked.

Aw… he's so cute when he's curious. I didn't answer him; I wanted to make it a surprise. He huffed. I managed to pull him to where the walls were wide enough for any couple to have a great make out. Every couple had made their mark there.

"Hans… what is this place?"

"I call it the Make-out Corner. It's something ain't it?"

"Yea… but what are we doing here?"

"To make our own mark on this school." I told him, pulling him close.

I held him by his waist and kissed him.

"Wait… What if they hear us?"

"These walls are sound proof, don't worry. No one can hear us, but us. Now where were we? Oh I remember," I grinned.


	8. The Pops

Chapter 8: The Pops

**Cartoongirl's POV**

I was strolling through the hallways, the detention slip in my hand. I was studying it; I've never seen one so close before. It was pink and a very ugly pink as well. I was leaning against the lockers, my voices next to me, posing like I was: Back against the wall, one leg sticking out and the other placed on the wall having my knee bent.

"**This is so bad! So very, very, very bad!" **Angel exclaimed as she paced in front of me.

"How is it bad?" I asked.

"**This is will go on your record!" **

"My record will be burned by the end of the year." I replied as my hand set the paper on fire, "Just like this detention slip,"

"**She's a chip off the block!" **Evil grinned, putting her arm around me.

"**But she's supposed to be the fun one! Not the boring one!" **Childish replied.

"**Boring is better; it promotes responsibility, structure…"** Brainy started.

"Brainy do us a favor," I stated.

"**What?"** She asked.

"Shut up."

The others started to laugh, except Brainy of course, but she was the boring one of the group.

"**I am not boring!" **

"**That's a matter of opinion." **Evil told her.

"**Opinions are the open gates of creative culture," **Creative smiled.

"**Girls please," **Motherly replied.

"Shut up," I shushed them, putting my arm up. I went over to the lockers and put my ear against it. I heard a noise, footsteps. I grinned as I got on top of the lockers. I knew those footsteps anyways. I still had my canine since of hearing. I was peering over the lockers, waiting for my victims like a vulture.

"**Nice simile," **Evil grinned.

"Shut up…" I hissed at her.

They were coming closer. I felt them coming closer. Two boys came out, one with red hair and one with black. I tackled them both, pinning them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the two love birds, or should I say love misfits?" I grinned.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Clemson asked.

"That's classified. But if you must know, I was on top of the lockers."

"Shouldn't you be in gym?" Hans asked.

"Got detention. Burned the slip, isn't high school fun? So I'm guessing you two were making out huh?"

"So what if we were?" Hans asked.

"Such naughty boys," I teased.

"Will you get off of us? We still got to get off of us? We have to get to class!" Clemson snapped at me.

"Right, if you were so worried about it, you wouldn't be in the lockers making out, now would ya?" I asked, smugly.

"Okay, you caught us. Now get off of us!"

I got off, arms crossed, smirking. They stood up, dusting themselves off. I love it when they're playing innocent; especially since no one can get pass me. I can sniff out what the boys were doing a mile away. It helps when you got chemically injected with stuff.

"**I thought you hated that?" Fangirl asked. **

"I do," I told her.

"You do what?" Hans asked.

"Uh… nothing."

"Right, oh… we got girls coming," Clemson replied.

"**Popular girls!" **Fangirl squealed.

"**Pops, the enemy of mean girls," **Evil hissed.

"**Something we have in common…" **Emo agreed.

One was a tall brunette, skinny with an hourglass figure. She was wearing a pink tank top with a pink and white polka-dot jacket, pink skirt, and pink high heels. The second one was a taller blond wearing a black belly T-shirt, jeans and black high tops. And the finally was a small black haired girl wearing a red dress. All of them had blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Cindy, that C-I-N-D-Y, the leader of the Pops," She smiled. "The blond is Lisa and the other brunette is Brittney."

"Uh hi, I'm…"

"Chey, right? I was amazed on how you handled Mr. Long. See we Pops don't do Gym either; it's bad for the pores. So maybe you can ditch the boys and come have a low fat cappuccino with a light sugar sip."

"It's like sucking the calories without taking any." Brittney added.

"As scientifically delicious as that sounded, I have to past."

"Oh that wasn't a question." Cindy replied.

"Oops, looks like I answered anyways." I turned and walked off. "Losers."

**3****rd**** person**

Cindy stood there in shock. No one turned down a Pop or call them a loser! She growled. Hans and Clemson looked at each other and took off running, calling after Cartoongirl. She turned to her fellow Pops.

Hans and Clemson were walking with Cartoongirl. They couldn't believe she did that. They heard from the other kids that the Pops could ruin them. They looked at her. They didn't know whether to be worried about Cindy or Cartoongirl.

"Uh Cartoongirl… aren't you afraid that Cindy might ruin your life?"

"Nope. If she plays dirty, I'll get dirtier, and you know no one is worse than me."

Hans and Clemson had to nod in agreement on that one. She was scary when she was mad but not as frightening as she was when she was plotting revenge. She knew how to get dirt on anyone and they meant anyone.

She was looking at her Death-Pod. It was like an IPod, specially made by Hades and he had given it to her on her birthday. It was like an IPod, but it gave you the choice on who you could put on your list to kill and have revenge against them. She was strolling through the names.

"Let's see… I can have Ocean kill him next week, then possibly use my magic to send her to the river of death next month. Hmm… what do you think boys?" she asked them.

"Uh… it's great…" Hans smiled nervously.

"Yea…" Clemson agreed.

"Good, you know you two would be great minions… too bad you've got your own gigs."

"Minions?!" They echoed.

"Oh yea, you're both kiss ups, you follow orders, you cower when I get mad, minions."

"We are not minions!" They exclaimed.

"Fine, believe what you believe." She replied, leaving them alone.

"I can't believe she called us minions! We are nothing like minions!" Clemson huffed, crossing his arms. "We don't work for anyone but ourselves. I can't believe she thought that! Do we look like minions?"

"Well…" Hans began.

"Of course not! We do things solo." Clemson answered.

Hans placed his hands on Clemson's shoulders, guiding him to his locker.

"Clemy, let's get you something to eat, stress makes you angry and the only thing that can calm you down is fudge smoothie and I have one in my locker."

Clemson still looked upset, but he did feel a little bit better. Hans had opened his locker and hit a button that he had installed in the locker. A fudge smoothie had appeared on a convertible belt and stopped in front of Clemson. He took a hold of it and started sipping it. Hans smiled as he leaned against the locker door.

"Feeling better Clemy?"

Clemson nodded. He sat the empty glass ice cream cup down and wiped the fudge off his face.

"Thanks buddy. I really needed that."

"Anything for you, pal."


	9. Fights, Friends, and New Opportunities

Chapter 9: Fights, Friends and New Opportunities

It's been two weeks since the Hobokeners, Cartoongirl, Blowhole and the Penguins had been in the school. Hans was walking around when he saw a poster for the school play, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Hans let out a squeal of excitement and grabbed an audition form and started to fill it out.

"Hello."

Hans screamed and turned around to see Savio.

"Don't do that!" Hans whined.

"What? I was just saying hello. I see you're going to audition for a play? You and the arts. Why can't you be like Cartoongirl, making it obvious without telling people."

"How do I do that?"

"She's doing it now. Three girls haven't stop following her. She's been threatening to kill them."

"You mean the three pops?"

"Yea."

"They've been trying to get her to join them and she refuses. I can't blame her though. She's not the girly type that they were going to turn her into. She's a true blue tomboy. Have you ever seen her in a dress?"

"Once, but it's always for some special occasion. And it was this ugly green..."

"That wasn't a dress…" A voice hissed.

They turned around to see Cartoongirl. She was glaring at them.

"Oh… then what were you wearing?" Savio asked.

"That was my fur…" she growled.

He chuckled nervously and looked at the clock.

"I would love to stay… but I gotta get to class… so… bye!" He replied and ran off.

She shook her head and grabbed one of the audition sheets and started feeling them out.

"You're auditioning too?"

"I'm a performer, the arts flow through my veins. You have to be in touch with the arts, you have to sing and paint with whatever you feel. You need to let your emotions flow, be expressive and you are not expressive enough." She told him.

"I am too!"

"No you're not."

"Fine! Whoever can get the main part in Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde gets bragging rights on who's the most creative!" Hans declared.

"Good! I can't wait to blow you away with my acting skills." She told him.

"It'll be you who gets blown away!"

They glared at each other. Clemson and Blowhole had come up seeing them glaring at each other. The two boys looked at each other and started to pull them away from each other.

"Why are you two glaring at each other?" Blowhole asked.

"We've made a bet and I'm going to win!" Hans declared.

"In your dreams and in my nightmares!" She snapped.

"And this is why no one makes bets with her." Blowhole sighed.

"Because she's competitive?" Clemson asked.

"No, because she's impossible beat."

"Come on Hans, leave her be. You can do it all on your own, without the bet, now let's get to class, I don't think our teacher would be pleased that we were skipping again, and I'm not willing to end up on Cartoongirl's kill list. And I'm sure you're not either, now let's go…"

"Just what I thought, daddy's boy's walking off."

"Daddy's boy! I am not a daddy's boy!" Hans snapped.

"Let's go…" Clemson replied, pulling Hans away.

"And we have English to go to!" Blowhole exclaimed, pulling Cartoongirl away.

"Wait! I'm not through with that bad performer!"

"I am not a bad performer!"

"Bye," Blowhole and Clemson replied as they dragged their dark haired sister/lover away.

"Will you stop getting into trouble?" Blowhole asked his sister.

"No, me staying out of trouble is like Skipper without his paranoia. Everyone around us will be happy freaking little elves and I hate happy freaking little elves, and if I see a happy freaking little elf, that happy little elf will be a sad little elf, and I just love making people miserable and you know it." She sneered.

"You're impossible you know that?"

"What you call impossible I call fun. At least I know how to have fun, and you're a stick in the mud who doesn't know fun from a buffalo's butt!"

"I do too know fun from a buffalo's butt!"

"Oh you wish!"

"Um… excuse me?" a kid asked.

"What?" The two siblings asked, turning to him.

"U-uh… never-mind…" he muttered and ran off.

They went back and glared at each other. The bell rang, causing them to go to their class. English was uneventful for Cartoongirl. She wasn't really into it. And she couldn't focus. It wasn't like she wasn't, but there was more on her mind then to focus. Especially when her voices were making comments. She had ran into Savio, while she stopped at her locker. She punched her locker, upset.

"Hey Cartoongirl… are you okay?"

"No! Urg…" she growled. "That no good bottle-feeder!"

"Bottle-feeder?" Savio echoed. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"I'm stressed okay? Blowhole isn't making this easy and I can't take it!"

She kicked the wall, having it break and leaving a huge chunk of concrete missing.

"Oh… you are really mad. How about a cup of tea to ease your nerves."

"I'm ready to strangle someone Savio, tea lone isn't going to help."

"Okay… hmm… what's the best way to calm you down…?"

"Nothing. Look, I got to go. Chemistry's gonna start soon." She muttered, walking off.

"Later," Savio replied, taking off to his own class.

**Cartoongirl's POV**

"**Urg, this is so boring!" **Evil complained. **"I'd rather watch grass grow!"**

"**Interesting** **fact about grass, grass is actually a close cousin to the…"**

"**No one cares!" **Evil snapped.

Brainy pouted, crossing her arms. My voices had taken a human form. Angel was wearing a white tank top, jeans and white shoes. Her brown hair was put in a ponytail. Evil was wearing a white shirt with a leather jacket, her bangs going over her eye. Childish was wearing an orange shirt, her hair in pigtails. She was running around the class. Brainy was wearing a sweater vest and slacks. Fangirl was wearing a pink shirt and skirt with white boots. She had blond hair with two strips of pink hair on the side of her face. Motherly was wearing a light blue shirt, watching over Childish. Her hair in a bun, and she was wearing her usual apron. Creative has wearing a black smock with paint splattered all over it. A beret was on her head, a pencil behind her ear. Emo was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, black jeans, and her black moping hair was completely over her right eye. She hands were in her jean pockets. I shook my head, chemistry made no since.

"**It makes perfect sense! And you used the word since wrong. It's supposed to be 'it doesn't make sense,' the term since that you are using…"**

"Brainy, I don't care. You can either shut up or I'll make sure that Evil will torture you to have you button your lip."

Brainy looked at Evil, who grinned, and she cowered behind Angel. I turned my attention back to the board, completely bored.

"**Ahahahaha!" **Childish laughed. **"That's a good one! Get it? Board? Bored?"**

"Oh yes, it was very funny," I muttered sarcastically.

"Now class, it's time for my favorite part of the class," Our teacher, Mr. Slavic, smiled.

"The time when you get to shut up?" Clemson asked.

The class erupted into a fit of laughter. I smirked.

"No, it's time for the egg test," He replied.

"You mean we get to throw eggs at people? Sweet!" I exclaimed.

"No Miss Cartoongirl. The egg test is to see how well you and your partner will create something to protect you egg. You will drop you project from the roof. If your egg cracks, you and your partner fails."

"Mine sounded more fun and less school-like," I muttered, arms crossed.

"You will be working in pairs. There is a piece of paper in the front of the class, which you can go look at after class, which is now."

The other students scurried over to the paper. I hanged back, making paper airplanes and throwing them across the room.

"**Aren't you gonna see who your partner is?"** Angel asked.

"Nope, they can come to me. I don't care about chemistry. It's too hard to understand."

"**No it's not! Chemistry opened the world of chemicals and atoms and acids..." **

"Evil,"

"**Gladly," **she replied and smacked Brainy upside the head.

"**Ow! Cartoongirl! That hurt!" **Brainy complained.

"Get over it Brainy. You were being annoying and no one cares.

A girl walked over. She was wearing a white shirt and jeans.

"Hey, I'm Sara. I'm guessing you're my…"

"Wait!" I interrupted, "I know you…"

I know I've seen her before. Stupid short term memory lost!

"**Don't you remember?" **Brainy asked.

"**That's Sara! Also known as 96DarkAngel on FanFiction!"** Childish exclaimed excitedly.

"**The girl that Clemson had a crush on, before he and Hans got together!" **Fangirl squealed.

"You're Sara! I remember now." I replied trying to act like everything was normal.

"**You'll never be normal," **Emo muttered, slumping like she always does.

"**Come now Emo. Can't you be a little positive?" **Motherly asked.

"**No."** Emo muttered. **"If I do the Earth will be thrown into the sun, all life will burn and die and we will never exist again…" **

"Do I know you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm Blowhole's older sister. Cartoongirl. You remember him, don't you?"

Her mouth dropped open. I smirked.

"So you do remember the little twit, don't you?"

"Y-yes, but he's never mentioned you when I was around."

"Well he had me doing working the back. I criticize him too much, he says."

"Really? So what are you doing here?"

"Me, Blowhole, the penguins and the Hobokeners got humanized."

"Really? Eesh, Blowhole must be having a fit."

"Oh you have no idea. It's hilarious!" I laughed.

She nodded. Evil went over, flying above her. Emo stood next to me, head tilted to the side and a bit forward.

"**Her voices are talking to her," **Emo replied.

"**How can you tell?" **Fangirl asked.

"**Tis in her moves, each with a different groove," **Creative answered.

"Stand still," I told her, placing my palms out, facing them at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"May the voices no longer be seen or heard by one, for it is no fun, fun is more worth with two, voices come out it's time to be true!"

My palms started to glow and a dark red and the light surrounded us. The light dimmed, showing mine and Sara's voices. Maybe I should call her Angel…

"**No! You can't call her Angel! People will get confused!" **Angel exclaimed.

"Fine, I won't do it." I replied, "We don't want anyone to be confused now do we?"

"You have voices too?" she asked.

"Oh yea. They're annoying as hell, but you get used to them, or not. It's hard when they don't shut up."

"Don't I know it," Sara smiled and we both laughed. "Let me introduce you to my voices. This is Brainiac, Crazy, Dark, Fangirl, Artistic, Childish and Sadistic." She pointed each by name. "I have seven in total."

"Really? I have eight. Angel, Brainy, Motherly, Emo, Evil, Childish, Creative, and Fangirl. Never thought I would see the day…" I replied.

"The bell ran and we walked out, talking.

"**Can we go to Hans and Clemson's fight now? Please? Please? Please? Please, Please?" **Childish asked.

"Don't push it Childish. You don't want to ruin it."

"Ruin what?" Sara asked.

"**Fight? Can we go see it? I hope there will be lots of blood and pain," **Sadistic grinned.

"Never mind…" I replied.

**3****rd**** Person**

Clemson heard some laughing and turned to see a blonde hair girl next to Hans. He growled as he watched her flirt with his boyfriend, _his_! And the worst part was that Hans was flirting back! He clenched his hands into fists. How dare he? How dare he!? Flirting with a girl when he was in a committed relationship! Clemson ran over, and pushed her away. He started yelling at her. She took off running, having Clemson give a curt nod of satisfaction. He turned to see Hans with an amused look on his face.

"What the hell were you doing? Flirting with that… that…that whore?" He demanded.

"Clemy, calm down, it was nothing serious…"

"Nothing serious? NOTHING SERIOUS? You're in a committed relationship with me and you think that flirting with a girl wouldn't upset me? Why the hell would you do that?"

"Clemson please, I just thought…"

"Thought what? It wouldn't upset me? That it would be harmless?"

Hans nodded. It was just some harmless flirting. It wasn't like he was cheating on him. He was sure that Clemson would understand.

"Well you thought wrong Hans! I can't believe you did that!"

"Clemson calm down," Hans replied, grabbing Clemson's arm.

"No I will not calm down!" Clemson exclaimed, pulling his arm away. "You hurt me Hans!"

Hans frowned. Why did Clemson have to be upset over something that wasn't important? He was just joking with her!

"I can't believe you would do that to your own boyfriend."

"What if I did? I was just playing Clemson."

"That's didn't looking like playing to me, Hans! Don't you know anything about dating?"

"Obviously not if my boyfriend is getting upset over something like this."

"You should've at least made an effort!"

"Then maybe you should just break up!"

Clemson glared at him.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They walked off, before looking back at each other.

"FINE!" They screamed at each other.

They turned around and headed in opposite directions. Clemson stopped, looked over his shoulder and back to the ground.

_What have I done?_ He thought as tears started to form in his eyes. He covered his face and ran towards the bleachers.


	10. A Plan to Get Hans Back

**Childish: We're too late! Wah!**

**Evil: So? They'll get over it. **

**Emo: And we care… why?**

**Fangirl: Because we have loyal readers and we can't disappoint them!**

**Emo: Disappointment is life… they'll get over it…**

**Wait a min-!**

**Motherly: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10: A Plan to get Hans Back

Clemson had run into the gym, making sure that no one was around, and there wasn't. He went over to the bleachers and hid behind them. He slump to the ground. He pulled his knees to his chest and started to sob.

"H-h-how could I be s-so stupid?" he asked.

He continued crying when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Cartoongirl. She looked at him worriedly.

"Clemson? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

He sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"M-m-me and H-Hans had a-a fight…"

"That's terrible. But you two are going to get back together, right?"

Clemson shook his head and started sobbing once again.

"W-w-w-we broke up!" He sobbed, and clinged onto her.

She looked at him in sympathy. She pulled him closer, rubbing his arm and speaking comforting words.

"It's okay. Don't worry, it's going to be okay," she soothed.

Clemson didn't know why she was here, but glad that she was. He really needed someone to be here for her. After what seemed to be an eternity Clemson sat up and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks Chey…I really needed that…" He told her.

"Anything for my boys. Now why did you and Hans break up? You two were perfect together."

"He was flirting with a girl and didn't' care that we were dating…"

"What? That's one of the worst thing that a boyfriend could do! It's in the rules! Don't flirt with anyone other than your boyfriend/girlfriend, or you're teasing other people in hope to get your lover to notice you! It's in the rules!"

Clemson sniffed and nodded.

"So what do I do to get him back?"

"Clemson ole pal, you have asked the right person. Cartoongirl's my name, matchmakin' is my game. My card." A card appeared in her hand and she handed it to him.

He took it and looked at it.

"Cartoongirl, Sorceress, villain, matchmaker, sister and certified insane."

"Yep, now how can I help you customer?" She went up next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder, "And for every plan is five bucks."

"Oh right…okay, can you help me get Hans back?"

"Of course." She pulled him closer and whispered in his ear.

"Do you think that will work?"

She pulled back, looking assaulted.

"I am offended my dear sir! I got Ocean and Savio together, I can certainly get you two back together. Chey Maria Blowhole can get anyone together!"

"You middle name is Maria?"

"And a few others. Yea, yea, I know. We have the same middle name; don't get too happy about it. Now operation Cupid's Arrow is a go! Our next class should be starting…"

The bell rung.

"Now." She grinned.

She grabbed his hand, and pulled him out. She took him to the deserted girls' room near the biology lab.

"What are we doing in here?" He demanded. "I can't be in here!"

"Relax, no one comes in here anyways. It's been deserted since the 1970s."

"Why?"

"Apparently someone died in here. How cool is that?"

Clemson gulped. He forced a smile.

"Yea… really cool…" he muttered, looking around.

"Okay, so do you know what we're gonna do?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're gonna drop something on the floor and ask Hans to pick it up. Then I'm gonna rip a piece of paper to make it sound like Hans ripped his pants. Then I'll get a pass to use the rest room, hide behind the lockers, grab him and pull him in here." Clemson recited.

She patted his head.

"Good little lemur. Now let's go. We have Calculus to go to." She grabbed his hand and pulled them to the class room.

They skidded in, went into their seats. Hans was already in his chair, messing around with some string. Cartoongirl sat next to him as the bell rang. She looked at Clemson and smirked. He caught her eye and gave a curt nod. Class went on as it normally did. Half way through, Cartoongirl looked around to see that everyone wasn't looking and when they weren't, she dropped her pencil.

"Hans…" she called, causing him to look at her. "Can you get my pencil? I dropped it."

He looked at it and leaned over to pick it up. As on cue, Clemson took a piece of paper and ripped it, loudly. Hans' eyes widen and covered the seat of his pants, shooting up.

"Uh… Mrs. Parks… may I go to the nurse?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied.

He took off running out of the room. Clemson raised his hand.

"May I use the restroom?"

"Go ahead."

Clemson stood up, winking at Cartoongirl as he went by. She winked back at him. Clemson took a shortcut and hid behind the lockers. He saw Hans walk pass and reached out, grabbing him. Hans gasped as a hand covered his mouth. Clemson managed to grab him and pulled him into the deserted girls' restroom. Hans growled as he managed to grab his attacker and flipped into the wall, seeing that it was Clemson.

"Clemson! What are you doing?"

"It was my only way to get us, back. Please… don't leave… we have to talk about this. I feel terrible."

"Well I don't want to talk about it." Hans replied, starting to walk out.

Clemson grabbed his arm, preventing him going anywhere.

"Hans please… I'm sorry that I got upset…"

Hans looked at Clemson to see that he was really sorry. He sighed.

"I'm sorry too buddy. I just thought that it would be a little fun."

"It really hurt… I felt that you didn't care about me. That you were playing with my emotions…" Clemson replied, looking down.

Hans smiled, gently grabbed Clemson's chin and lifted his head up.

"Clemson, I really do love you, and I'm sorry that I hurt you. And I think I have something that can make everything better…" Hans smiled.

Clemson looked up at him.

"Really… what?"

Hans grabbed Clemson, one hand on the back of his head and the other on his butt. He pulled him close and started kissing Clemson. Clemson opened his mouth, inviting Hans' tongue. The puffin gladly accepted. He pulled Clemson closer. The red-haired villain moaned. Hans pulled back.

"You think this is a good idea?" Hans asked.

"No one comes in here anyways. So I guess… make up sex?" Clemson asked.

"Right now, it's make-up make-out, but make up sex will be at home, I promise." Hans told him.

Clemson smiled, wrapping his arms around Hans' neck. Hans grinned, pulling Clemson closer. He placed his hand on Clemson's thigh. The red hair villain pulled back.

"So all is forgiven?"

"What do you think?" Hans grinned.

* * *

**Fangirl: *gives high pitched squeal* They got back together!**

**Evil: Dammit! I was hoping they wouldn't. **

**Childish: *pointing at Evil* Ooooo! Evil said a bad word! *looks at others* And why did Hans put his tongue in Clemson's mouth? What's sex? What's a make-out? Why did Hans…**

**Creative: *covers Childish's mouth* Do not worry my dear Child, for Hans and Clemson's relationship has turned wild. **

**Motherly: *laughs nervously* That's not important Childish. *looks at me with a glare* **

**What? That's what happened! Clemson told me all about it!**

**Brainy: Interesting fact about French kissing….**

**Evil: Shut up! No one cares! We don't care about amoebas or atoms or anything else Miss Boring! Just shut up!**

**Brainy: Hurtful…**

'**-_- Why do I bother? Please Review…**


	11. Project Planning

**Childish: *spinning around* ~We've got reviews~ ~We've got reviews~**

**Evil: And I'm about to kill her.**

**She's just excited, as am I! I love reviews! That what makes me a better author. **

**Emo: And you care… why? **

**Never mind… let's get to the next chapter…**

* * *

Chapter 11: Project Planning

Ever since Hans and Clemson had gotten back together, Hans has been more lovey-dovey to Clemson. He was stroking Clemson's red hair. Blowhole looked at them in disgust. He wasn't much of a person who had good relationships. Cartoongirl was reading an Evil magazine, gazing through the articles. The penguins were training, and Savio was reading a book.

"Shouldn't you be working on your homework?" Blowhole asked them.

"It's finished." Cartoongirl replied, not looking up.

"Got it done during class," Savio replied.

"What?" Clemson asked, looking up.

Blowhole sighed.

"Never mind…"

Clemson shrugged and went back to eating the fruit that Hans was placing in his mouth. Savio looked up from his book briefly then back to it.

"So do you think that Luke and those pop girls will be doing anything to us?"

"I would be planning on it. Luke is a grade-A pain in my-"

"Language Cartoongirl," Blowhole replied.

"Bite me." She growled. "We need to do something fun, something unexpected."

"Like what?" Blowhole asked.

"Let's flood the school!" She grinned.

"I'm in!" Clemson exclaimed.

"Great, that'll get you kicked out of school." Savio replied.

"You actually care?" she asked.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. I'm not telling you."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Cartoongirl replied, standing up and going over to the door. Sara was standing in the doorway.

"Hey," She replied. "Let's get to work on that project."

"Sara?" The villains asked.

"What's she doing here?" Clemson asked.

"She's my partner for a project we're working on. We're going to be in my room. Disturb us, I'll kill you all and use you're intestines for pillow stuffing and sew your skin to make it into a rug. Later."

**Cartoongirl's POV**

I pulled Sara into my room. It was a complete mess but I didn't care. I pushed a few things over to the side, clearing a pathway from the junk on the floor. Clothes, books, chew toys, and some CD cases were lying on the ground.

"**You have one messy room." **Brainiac told me.

"Thanks. I think it looks great. If you're hungry I have some week old Cheezits around here somewhere. Might be under that pile of clothes. I don't know. Okay, let's talk about your project. What are we going to do?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"**Throw them at people?" **Evil suggested.

"**That would be so cool!" **Crazy exclaimed, running around.

"**That wouldn't be right! The project is to be counted as 80% of our grade. If we do that then we'll f-"**

Evil shoved an old sock in Brainy's mouth.

"**Shut up. No one cares." **

"**I care!" **Childish exclaimed, running over to Brainy and hugged her. ** "Chey needs a good grade! And I like making people happy! Let's make a thing that hugs the egg and protects it!" **

"**What's the point?" **Emo sighed, **"No one cares. It's all set up by people who plan on causing pain and misery. But I'm all that anyway." **

"**Need a knife?" **Sadistic asked, holding one up to Emo.

"**I have my own," **Emo replied, pulling out her own and started cutting herself.

Motherly and Brainiac covered mine and Sara's Childish eyes. Sadistic was standing next to Emo, grinning from ear to ear. Dark and Evil was chatting.

"Okay… Um… we could make a cage and put padding in it so it would protect the egg." Sara replied.

"**It's plausible, but we still need to make sure we have a blue print, determine the weight of the egg, wind velocity…" **

"**SHUT UP!" **Dark and Evil snapped at Brainiac.

She cowered, hiding behind Motherly.

"**Look bright to the future our dear friends for we will find were our invention begins." **Creative smiled.

"**What does that mean?" **Sara's Fangirl asked.

"**It means that the future will determine our project, is that correct?" **Artistic asked.

Creative nodded.

"**Peanut Butter!" **Our Childish sides exclaimed, diving for a jar of peanut butter that was in my room.

"Wait a minute…" I muttered. "That's it! We'll use peanut butter!"

"Peanut Butter?" Sara asked.

"**Of course," **Brainic replied, taking the jar of peanut butter. **"The density of the Peanut Butter will keep the egg from getting harm and Ew… why does this peanut butter have mold on it?"**

"So that's where that went!" I replied, taking it. "I've been looking this for months!"

"Please tell me you're not going to eat that," Sara replied.

"Fine, I won't. " I replied.

"**Can I have it?" **Childish asked.

"**No sweetie, you could get sick," **Motherly told her.

"So we have a plan." I replied. "Good. Now I have to work on a few defensive moves. I've been slacking on my magic lately and I'm feeling sorta weak."

"**Can we watch?" **Sara's Childish asked.

"I don't care." I replied, walking out.

* * *

**Evil: Brainiac was annoying as Brainy. **

**Brainy: I think she was great. **

**Creative: Birds of a feather, stick together. **

**Childish: I agree! …. What does that mean? **

***sighs* **

**Emo: *looks at readers* Review, or don't. I don't care. **


	12. Food Fight Fiasco

**Childish: It's time for more fun!**

**Emo: … right… fun…**

**Evil: Let's just get to the story….**

**Hey! What abo-**

* * *

Chapter 12: Food Fight Fiasco

**Kowalski's POV**

Ah, chemistry! Right up my alley! I was taking notes, but why bother? I knew all of this! But of course I shouldn't rub my success in my fellow classmates face. I loved over at Savio who was leaning back in his chair, with a bored expression. I looked to see that he was chewing on something. I don't know what, but all he does is eat. I'm surprised he's not as fat as he should be from all the food that he eats.

"Does anyone know what atoms make up our atmosphere?"

My hand shot up.

"Kowalski,"

"That's an easy one. Nitrogen, oxygen and Argon, along with some water vapor and other gases that's in the air."

"Correct. Now if we…"

The teacher's voice droned out as Skipper slammed the back of my head.

"Knock it off with the smarty stuff Kowalski. We have to keep a low profile. Do you want our operation to be discovered? Our whole operation will be in shambles!"

"Sorry sir, but I don't see how answering stuff I already know is going to be a problem?"

"Still keep it on the down low."

"Aye, aye sir." I replied.

I went back to learning. I looked at Savio, who somehow got hold of phone (from Cartoongirl, I'm sure) texting. He was kept looking at the teacher, making seem like he was paying attention even though he wasn't. The bell rang and everyone ran out. It was time for Lunch.

**3****rd**** person**

Blowhole, Cartoongirl and the Hobokeners were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, closest to the food. The sorceress was looking around. She stopped on Luke and the Pops, sneering in disgust. She looked at Clemson to see the red-haired boy itching to do something bad. He's wanted to start a food fight for weeks. She banged her head on the lunch table.

"So boring." She groaned.

"I know," Clemson agreed, "It needs more… pizzazz."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"Only if you're thinking what I think you're thinking and I think I do."

"Oh no…" Blowhole groaned.

"Clemson ole pal, pick a victim," she offered.

Clemson looked around and stopped on a muscular blonde spiked hair jock. He pointed at him.

"Him, the blond spiked hair jock."

"No you can't!" Blowhole told her.

"Shut up and enjoy the fun." She replied, handing Clemson a handful of mashed potatoes. "Fuzz bucket, you get the honors."

Fuzz bucket and Hooker were nicknames she had given to Clemson. She had come up with many nicknames for the Hobokeners. Rhonda was tub of lard, Cartoongirl didn't care for her, Lulu was Ms. Mary Sue, Hans' was Pimp, Ocean's was Chainsaw and Savio's was Slick. Clemson had taken a hold of the potatoes and he stood up and threw the lumpy food at him. The food smacked the jock in the face. The people at the table gasped. The jock wiped the food of his face with his hand and stood up.

"Who did that?" he demanded.

Cartoongirl had stood on top her chair and pointed at Luke, who was across the room. The jock had grabbed his cream corn and threw it at Luke, hitting him. She stood on top of the table, hands around her mouth.

"FOOD FIGHT!" She exclaimed.

All the kids stood up, hiding behind tables, lunch trays, and started throwing food. Cartoongirl had pulled out a large slingshot and handed it to Hans and Clemson. She grabbed a hold of noodles and threw them. They hit a girl in the back of the head, sending her face into her cake. Savio laughed and Ocean slammed his face into her pudding.

"This is the life!" Cartoongirl exclaimed as she threw corn at Skipper's face.

The flat-head boy scowled and shoved pie in her face.

"I have to hand it to you villains… payback is good."

She growled as she wiped the strawberries and strawberry juice off her eyes. She glared at him and then forced a smile.

"I agree Skipper." She replied, grabbing Private's pie.

"Ha! I'm not going to fall for tha-"

She stomped on his foot and he jerked forward, his face covered in whip cream and strawberry juice.

"Revenge is best served cold." She finished.

He lifted himself up, wiping the whip cream off and glared at her. She gave him a smirk and started laughing. He also smirked and started laughing with her. Everyone was continuing to throw food. Mr. Reed saw all the children throwing food and frowned. He stood up on the table.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" He yelled at them.

Everyone stopped, throwing food and looked at the principle. Some mashed potatoes smacked into his face. He wiped it off and looked to see Cartoongirl and Clemson high-fiving. He scowled and looked at all the teens.

"I want to know who started this food fight. Until anyone can tell me then everyone is cleaning this mess up!"

He looked around to see everyone complaining about having to clean up the food.

"If the perpetrator or perpetrators would like to come forth, then go ahead."

"It was Cartoongirl and Clemson!" Skipper replied.

"Why you little," Cartoongirl growled, reaching over to choke him.

Blowhole and Savio held her back. Know that if she got the chance she would kill him faster than he could blink. She wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. Clemson was being held back by Hans. Both of them not pleased of being ratted out.

"All of you are dismissed! Except for you two," Mr. Reed replied, pointing at Cartoongirl and Clemson.

"Good luck," Savio told them. "You're going to need it."

All the kids ran out. Cartoongirl leaned back against a flipped table, cleaning her sunglasses off, which was covered with food. Clemson was smiling, also leaning against the table. Mr. Reed went up to them and grabbed them by their arms.

"You two are in a lot of trouble."

"Oh I'm so scared," Clemson mocked.

"I'm shaking in my shoes," Cartoongirl added.

The two teens laughed and high fived each other, obviously not caring that they were in trouble. Mr. Reed frowned.

"I don't think you two will be laughing since you'll be cleaning the whole cafeteria."

They stopped laughing for a moment only to have Cartoongirl burst into a grin.

"No sweet Head school guy. We'll get this clean in a snap," she replied, snapping her fingers on the word 'snap.'

"We'll see about that," Principle Reed replied and handed them a bucket of cleaning supplies, "Here are your tools and you two will be staying after school for two months for detention."

Cartoongirl saluted with a goofy look on her face. Clemson copied her.

"Aye, aye mon Capitane! Your wish is our command!" She turned military style, positioned the mop like it was gun. "Company turn!"

Clemson turned to where he was in front of her. He was doing the same thing she was.

"Company, march!"

Clemson started marching with his gun-like mop over his shoulder and his supply bucket in his hand. Cartoongirl marched behind him. Principle Reed shook his head. Those two were not right.

* * *

**Childish: Yay for being annoying! **

**Evil: Ah, nothing like chaos and a good lie to start a great food fight. History has been made. **

**Angel: You love getting into trouble don't you? **

**Duh! Not getting into trouble is boring. I'm the fun one of the group! I make memories! **

**Brainy: Dangerous memories.**

**Childish: I liked it when Cartoongirl tricked Skipper to get his face slammed into a pie! That was funny!**

**Angel: Am I the only one that's concern about Cartoongirl's reputation? **

**Everyone: Yes. **

**Review! **


	13. Auditions

**Welcome back people! *pauses* Why am I acting so cheerful all a sudden? **

**Fangirl: Because you saw Rasco! And you ~love him!~**

**I do NOT! I HATE Rasco! He is my ENEMY! **

**Brainy: Well there is the inner conflict you two are having with your feelings, and there is a 76% of the villain/hero dynamic end up being together. **

**Do NOT put LOGIC with LOVE! I do NOT LOVE HIM! GO TO THE STUPID CHAPTER ALL READY!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Auditions

**Hans' POV**

This is the day. Audition Day! I am going to wipe that smug cocky grin off Cartoongirl's face! I've been going over my lines for the past several weeks. She'll never surpass me! I was going to beat her! I was reading over my lines when Clemson came in. He laid down and rested his head on my lap.

"Oh Hans," he purred.

"Yes Clemy?" I asked, not paying any attention.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Thursday?"

"No. Don't tell me you forgot!" He exclaimed, sitting up.

I looked at him.

"Forget what? That we have school tomorrow? It is Thursday night."

"Y-you f-forgot…" he whimpered, tears forming in his eyes.

"Forget what Clemy?"

"Tonight's our date night! You forgot! You told me last week you were going to take me somewhere special! How could you Hans?"

Oh god… I forgot! How could I forget? Clemson forgetting is one thing, and I accepted him for that… but me to actually forget him! He took off running, crying.

"Clemson! Wait!" I shouted, standing up.

I groaned. How could I be so stupid? I ran after him and went to his bed room door, knocking on it.

"Clemy? Clemson open up please!"

"Go break someone else's heart Hans!"

"Clemson please! I forgot! I've just been busy with de script and homework and a bunch of other stuff that I forgot! Please Clemy! I swear I'll make this the best night ever! Puffin Promise!"

The door slightly open and Clemson's face gently poked out. His face red from crying.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now didn't I promise you a fancy dinner date?"

He smiled and wiped his face. He slowly came out. Now to make this night the best I can for him.

**Savio's POV**

I was busy reading one of my comics when I heard Clemson crying. I looked up for a moment. He is so emotional half the time. There's no way that he didn't develop some extra hormones when he was in his mom's stomach. Clemson can be forgetful; I knew that much… and egotistic, perverted, sly, deceiving… I could go on forever. Hans was different. He was carefree, happy, a jokester, always off topic and when he's doing his revenge schemes… He's manipulative, cunning… it's almost spooky.

"Don't worry Clemy, tonight will be the best night ever!"

I rolled my eyes. Ocean was gone and our date night was set up for a while, actually we haven't gone out for a long time. I made a mental note to ask her out tomorrow. Do something romantic. Maybe a candle light dinner? A movie? Maybe go dancing? Something. I looked over to see Blowhole working on his new plan. He was chewing on a pencil, muttering about chemicals and math equations. His silver bangs dabbed over his good eye and he moved them out of his face so he could see.

"Let's see… carry the two, divide by the square root of 16 over pi…"

I looked around to see Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and Crystal in a game of poker, Private watching the Lunacorns and… Cartoongirl? Where is she? I haven't seen her since we got home from school.

"Hey, Blowhole,"

"Huh?" he asked, looking up.

"Do you know where Cartoongirl is?"

"Uh… I think she's in the MR… but I don't know. I think she said that she was going over to Red's?" He shrugged.

Great. Why do I suddenly care where she goes? I pushed it out of my mind and went back to my comic. Auditions are tomorrow. I wonder who will win this Audition bet. This is going to be an interesting experience.

**Cartoongirl's POV**

Friday morning. Great. Let's see… I got my Boxgirl cape, my script, and my signature evil laugh. I looked over at Creative and Evil. I was going to need them the most for this. Evil was busy sharpening a bone. I don't know how she got it, and I'm not asking. Creative was looking over my lines. I've always wondered what it would be like if I didn't have them. I figured it would be more fun. Not having Brainy, Motherly and Angel nagging me. To not hear Fangirl's obsessive love drama or Childish's annoying jib about something. Creative's ongoing love of the arts, Emo's regular mood-fest (Which I don't mind since she doesn't bug me like the others) or Evil's constant plot on trying to kill me.

"**Hey!"** They cried out, glaring at me.

"What?" I blinked.

"**That's mean!"** Childish yelled at me.

"What's mean?"

"**Don't tell us you already forgot." **Angel asked.

"Forgot what? What are you guys talking about?"

"**Never mind," **Brainy sighed.

What was I talking about again? I don't remember. I blinked. Wasn't I doing something? What was it? Creative handed me the script. I looked at it.

"**The play," **she told me.

"Play? What play?"

"**The play of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde! A classic story of a scientist turning into a horrible monster. A story of love, drama and horror!" **

"Oh right…"

Man I have a bad memory. I blame the humans and Victor's constant experimentation on me. I may be insane (Which is probably from birth) but I'll admit when I forget something…if I remember it. I guess that's the main reason why I need Brainy. She holds all my memory.

"**You better believe it." **She replied.

"Hans, you're next," I heard the director called.

He walked past me.

"Break a leg," I smiled.

"Danke you!" He replied, looking at me.

"No literally, go break your leg."

He glared at me and walked out. I smirked and leaned against the frame of the backstage, watching him. I want him to crash and burn. I yawned and crossed my arms. Let's see how the Dane of Dense does after this.

"No one must know my horrid plan, that I sweet, kind, Dr. Jekyll is really the sinister, evil, Mr. Hyde!"

I scoffed. That was his best? Pfft, I could do way better.

"**Oh this is going to be good," **Evil grinned, rubbing her hands together.

"Thank you, next!" The director called.

I walked past him, a smirk on my face.

"Break a leg," he told me.

"Thanks."

"No literally, go break your leg,"

"Ha ha," I growled. I walked onstage, clearing my throat. I went over to the table of the fake chemicals and placed my hands. Time to get into my role. Creative and Evil took their places.

"No one must know my horrid plan, that I, sweet, kind Dr. Jekyll is really the sinister, evil, Mr. Hyde!" I took a hold of an imaginary cup of chemicals and drank it. I grabbed my throat, "Ack! I'm changing!" I went behind the table, Evil smirking as she made me jump on top of the table, cackling evilly.

Everyone around us was clinging to each other in fear. Perfect. Just what I wanted. Eat your heart out Hans. I jumped down and put my hands together putting them to the side and looking as innocent as I could.

"Was that okay?"

The director looked up from behind his chair.

"Th-that was amazing! You have a gift!"

I looked at over at Hans and stuck my tongue at him. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"That's it! I've made my decision! Cartoongirl is Mr. Hyde!"

"Ha! In yo face Ha-…wait," I stopped and looked at him, "Don't you mean _Dr. Jekyll_ and Mr. Hyde."

"No, no, no, no, no my dear sweet girl, you have the evil of Mr. Hyde, but lack the sweetness and intelligence of Dr. Jekyll which is why Hans is going to be playing him!"

"What?!" we exclaimed together and looked at each other.

"**That was a bust," **Emo muttered.

"Fantastic," we moaned, crossing our arms and refusing to look at each other.

* * *

**Evil: That sucks. **

**Motherly: I think it's lovely. **

**Lovely? Lovely!? The bet ended in a freaking draw! How is that "Lovely"?**

**Angel: You both are winners? **

***stares at her* *screams* **

**Brainy: And that was not a good thing to say… *turns to readers* Review please. **


End file.
